Omega Zero the Ten Tailed Demon
by OmegaHulk2010
Summary: After Omega Zero's 'defeat' in MMZ3 he is sent by kami to the Narutoverse to raise and train Naruto. Paused.
1. Chapter 1

Omega Zero the Ten Tailed Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

(Story Begin)

(Scene Change: Road outside of Konoha)

We see a figure walking down a dirt road towards a large gate. Upon further inspection the figure is revealed to be a young man with pale blond hair wearing a dark red long sleeve jacket, copper brown pants and dark red boots, his red eyes showing a mixture of boredom and annoyance.

*SIGH* "If I knew she would've made me walk all the way I wouldn't have pissed her off. Still I'm pretty sure I got a sweet deal, I mean new body, new weapons, and a whole*BLEEP* load of new techniques I can get. And all I got to do is take care of some snot-nosed brat. Although I got to wonder, why was she so pushy about it?"

_Flashback Begin_

_*GROAN*"Ugh, Damn that hurt." He said while sitting up. After doing so the person gets a good look around and sees only white from the front, the sides and behind. Feeling unnerved for the first time _(Technically Feeling anything for the first time as well)_ the person stands up and starts looking around for any sign of life. "Well this certainly doesn't look like robot hell, so where am I? IS ANYBODE HERE?" _

"_It's good to see you finally wake up Omega" said a feminine voice. Omega turned around to see a beautiful woman in a gold and white kimono with a perfect figure that was a full head taller than him. _

"_And you are?" Omega asked being cautious around a woman that seemed to appear behind him from thin air. _

_The woman smirked and replied "I am Kami." _

_*Scoff* "Yeah right, as if YOU'RE Kami" Omega Said crossing his arms._

_The woman said nothing as she proceeded to raise her hand and snap her fingers._

_*Ker-Crack * a lightning bolt struck Omega, leaving him comically black and charred._

"_Do you believe me now?" the woman asked, her smirk becoming a full blown grin._

_*COUGH-COUGH* "Okay, okay you win, your Kami" Omega rasped dusting himself off. _

"_But if YOU'RE Kami. What do you want with ME?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow._

_At that question her smile disappeared leaving a serious expression in its wake._

"_I need YOU to do a job for ME, in exchange you will receive a new body as well as every weapon your 'double' wielded, you will be able to shift between your current form, a discreet form, and your original 'white knight form'." She then paused to let the information sink in._

_Omega began weighing his options. On one hand he could refuse and be at the mercy of Kami's wrath, or take the job and get new weapons and a new life. _

"_Go on." He replied._

_Flashback End_

The details of the world he was sent to reminded him of the files he read about one of the four guardians, Hidden Phantom, that practiced in stealth assassination. The inhabitants of this world had access to an internal energy called chakra produced from chakra coils that allowed them to perform a wide arrangement of attacks and actions, and Omega was told that he now had one of these 'chakra coils' so he would be able to do the same.

As for being able to change his forms that ability was connected to his power status as a 'tailed beast', according to Kami due to his natural power (to which she informed him that it was his own and did not come from his double's body) he would be the second being ever to register as a 'ten-tailed beast'. When he questioned her about it she told him that his 'hair' would represent his tails, and when he actively uses this power his 'hair' would free-float and split according to what level he would use. As for the forms he would be taking he would have a total of four that he had access to. His first form was based on a reploid male named Girouette and would serve as his 'civilian' form and would be able to access it using one tail's worth of strength or lower. His second form would be his 'Omega Zero' form and he would be able to access it at anytime he chose. The third form would be his 'Original Omega' form, and although he could access this form at any time as well, if he went beyond five 'tails' of power it would switch from its white and red color scheme to its gold and blue one. His fourth and final form would be his 'Fused Omega' form that he used during the second round in the final battle with his double, because of its sheer size this form would not have any 'hair' indicators and it would only be able to be used if he were to utilize all ten 'tails' of his power.

Weapons wise he had a plethora to play with. He had his own versions of the Shield Boomerang, the Triple, Chain, and Recoil Rods (meaning they have increased stats in comparison to their originals, and the blades have the purple–pink tint that his O-saber has). He also received a new weapon called the O-knuckle and while it's original purpose was to rip useable weapons enemy reploids and mechaniloids it would now serve three different functions when active, the first would be a great increase his physical strength. The second would be the ability to pierce even the densest of objects. Lastly it would increase his agility and flexibility to a ridiculous degree. As for the last of his weapons he would have his O-saber and O-pistol as well as a beam saber (which although it is equal in strength and color it cannot be charged or use elemental attacks). When he questioned its place in his arsenal she replied that he would need a weapon for his 'civilian' form, when he asked to use his O-saber she said no to which he complained and she struck him with lightning, she then told him that if she impressed her enough she would reward him with another weapon (Prometheus' beam scythe maybe?) and that the only weapons he would be able to use in his 'civilian' form would be his O-knuckle and the beam saber.

As for techniques not only would be able to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu, but he would also be able to use other techniques that his double used in the past (for details look up zero's moves from megaman x4 through x8).

By the time he finished going over what he was told he had reached the gates and now had to deal with the guards, and although he would normally knock them out of eliminate them he was told to make a good first impression or suffer painful consequences.

"HALT, state your business!" the guard dramatically said.

'I wonder how long he practiced that?' thought Omega.

"I was just in one of the local towns and I heard that there was going to be a festival today, do you think I could enjoy it too?" Omega replied with false cheerfulness.

The guards physically relaxed as the second guard spoke up "If that's the case then you're free to go."

"Hey if you stick around you could join in our first annual fox hunt" added the first guard.

"I'll keep that in mind" Omega said as he walked through.

'Fox hunt huh; I guess he means my new charge. I just hope I can find him before they do.' He thought.

(Scene Change: Later that day)

'Although this festival is nice and all I haven't even seen the kid I'm supposed to take care of... where are you Naruto?' Omega thought with a slightly worried look on his face.

Meanwhile in another part of the village we see a young boy no older than four peak his head out of an alleyway making sure the coast was clear, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he had snuck out of the orphanage to go to the festival up close seeing as he was never allowed outside, today he was determined to see the festival for his birthday. As he made his way through the village he saw the amazing (to him) sights and stalls, as well hear the occasional whisper, 'there he is' 'demon brat' 'this will make catching him easier', although he never acknowledged them this time they were really scaring him.

And then it started

*CRACK* a rock collided with the back of his head. When he turned around to see who through the rock what he saw scared him. It was a large mob of villagers with an array of garden tools and blunt objects; some even had those 'ninja knives' he was told about (Kunai Knives).

"Come here kid" "We just want to play a game" two said as others said similar things. When Naruto took a step back one villager raised his knife and shouted "GET THE DEMON!" this caused the others to charge and Naruto to run and thus the 'Fox Hunt' began.

Omega was passing a ramen stand when he heard faint yelling coming from one of the areas he already searched earlier in the day, and he wasted no time in sprinting towards it. When he reached it he saw a mob beating a small object and when he looked closer he saw a head of yellow hair. When they paused and pulled back he saw that it was indeed Naruto, and he saw that Naruto was black, bruised, and bloody. Then one Villager pulled out a katana and began to raise it over his head. Naruto had apparently seen this and said in a weak and terrified voice "P-please no. Its m-my birthday." That single phrase had two effects on Omega, the first was that it made something inside his chest seem to clench, the second effect it made was that it made him feel pure rage towards the mob as he moved to intercept the katana.

(Naruto P.O.V.)

Naruto was having the worst day of his life and on his birthday no less. 'Why do they hate me' thought the poor confused boy. The man had the katana fully raised and although he heard Naruto his retort was "Happy birthday, demon brat." He then swung the katana down and Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself.

*CLANG*

When Naruto didn't feel the katana pierce his skin he decided to open his eyes, and saw the heel of a red boot. When he looked up he was shocked, a man in a red jacket with blond hair paler than his own was in front of him holding the villagers' katana in his glowing hand.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing?" the stranger demanded while pushing the katana wielding villager back.

"WERE GETTING RID OF THE DEMON!" the katana wielding villager shouted causing others to shout in agreement.

The stranger turned around to look at him. At first Naruto thought the stranger would look at him with hate and anger, but when he saw his face all he saw was curiosity.

"I don't see a demon" the stranger said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. The stranger then turned to the mob of villagers and said "All I see are a bunch of cowardly RATS!" He then grabbed a silver cylinder that was on his hip.

"Then we'll kill you TOO" Shouted the katana wielding villager who then charged the stranger.

Naruto, not wanting to see the first person to stand up for him, shouted "LOOK OUT"

*BWEEM* *FISS*

"AAAAAAAAUUUGH" the villager screamed clutching severed his arm; his forearm had landed on the floor near the katana. He never even saw the stranger kick him in the chest, sending him through a building.

(Norm. P.O.V.)

Omega had kicked the 'unarmed' villager into a building 'he'll be fine' he thought. Omega turned to the rest of the mob and pointed his beam saber towards them. Releasing some KI he growled "Anyone else?"

The mob, which nearly soiled their undergarments, screamed in terror and ran as if their lives depended on it (which it did).

When they were all gone Omega lowered and deactivated his beam saber.

He then turned to Naruto and asked "You okay kid?"

Naruto got up and nodded being wary of the stranger who could cut a man's arm off.

Omega walked up to Naruto and kneeled down to his eyelevel "You got a name kid" he asked noticing that his wounds and bruises healing already.

Naruto gave a shy smile and said "N-naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Omega gave a smile and said "Well, Naruto, I heard it was your birthday today."

Naruto frowned "Yeah, but it hasn't really gone that well." He replied lowering his head "All the villagers called me names and beat me up..." tears began to fall from his eyes.

Omega saw this and the area in his chest clenched again, he realized that Naruto feeling sad was causing it and he could bet that acting hostile towards him would only make it worse. He reached towards Naruto and wiped away his tears. "Come on now don't cry, otherwise I won't be able to give you your present." Omega said thinking that it would cheer him up.

Naruto raised his head and said "A p-present, for me? What is it?" his eyes filled with hope.

"In a way..." Omega said pointing his finger towards to himself "me."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, his head tilted in confusion.

"I mean I'm here to raise you, take care of you, and if you want train you" Was Omega's answer.

'Raise me?' Naruto heard the phrase when other children got adopted. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU'll BE MY TOU-SAN?" Naruto asked, his heart racing with hope.

"No I won't be your tou-san..." At this Naruto's heart nearly crashed "It makes me sound too old, I'd rather be your nii-san." But at that Naruto's eyes brimmed with tears as he 'glomp-hugged' Omega and said "NII-SAN!"

The same space that clenched in his chest before now spread a warm and fuzzy feeling as he held his new otouto; he knew he made the right choice in becoming a part of his family.

Omega then stood up as he heard three soft thuds, when he turned around he saw three ninjas in animal masks making them anbu.

"The hokage has demands your presence." said the anbu in a dog mask.

"Alright then let's go." was Omega's reply.

(Story End)

**A/N: Not Only Am I going to stop refering this as a challenge I'm also going to start adding chapters. Why? Besause I wanted to Continue this story and I relize that I do have the time to write it and make it good. Read and Review in good health.**


	2. Chapter 2

Omega Zero the Ten Tailed Demon

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Hokage and leveling the council

(Story Begin)

(Scene Change: Hokage's Office)

For some the hokage's office is a place of nostalgia, for others it's a place of urgency.

For the Hokage himself, it was a never ending battlefield.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was locked in heated combat with the ultimate enemy of all kages.

Paperwork

However, this time he was winning.

That is until an anbu came in with a pale blond stranger holding a sleeping Naruto.

"I've brought the man in question as you requested." said the grey haired anbu.

"Thank you inu, you may go now." Sarutobi said, motioning that he could leave.

"Now who are you and what is your relation to Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, going into 'Hokage' mode.

Omega merely smirked said "I am Omega, and you are Hiruzen Sarutobi, correct."

Sarutobi nodded causing Omega to continue.

"I am here to be Naruto's new family." He continued.

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy, but others have told me the same thing before and it never ends well for Naruto." Sarutobi said causing Omega's left eye to twitch.

"Is that so?" He said, barley holding in his rage.

"Indeed." Sarutobi solemnly said.

But before he could continue he was cut off by a scarred chunin.

"Hokage-sama the council has called for a meeting about" He cut himself off when he saw Omega.

Fishing around in his pocket he pulled out a paper and began looking between it and Omega.

Nodding once, he pointed and continued "The council has called a meeting about this man attacking one of the villagers."

Omega shrugged "They were attacking my outoto, what else was I supposed to do?" he said in a nonchalant tone.

Sarutobi took in the information and sighed "Very well. Omega-san would you please follow me?" he tiredly asked him.

"What about Naruto?"

"Ah, yes." Sarutobi then paused and turned to the chunin.

"Umino-san would you please bring Mitarashi-san here?"

Although the scarred chunin visibly paled, he nodded and left.

Turning back to Omega he said "I am curious you attacked the villagers because they attacked Naruto?"

"It was only one, and besides, the man had a katana." Omega replied.

Sighing Sarutobi said "The boy's father would turn in his grave if he saw what they were doing to his son."

Omega nodded and said "They only see the fox when they should see a boy."

Sarutobi looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Y-you know?" The aged man asked in disbelief.

Omega nodded and said "I don't see a demon, I just see a little boy who needs a family."

Sarutobi relaxed once he heard him say that.

*GROAN* "Where am I?" said a sleepy Naruto who just woke up.

"Well good morning outoto." Omega said.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as he asked "A-aniki?"

Omega nodded which caused Naruto to glomp-hug him and shout out "ANIKI!"

It was then that a purple haired jounin entered the room.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" she asked.

"I did Anko-san. Would you mind taking care of Naruto-kun while I take care of a council meeting?"

Omega then put down Naruto who ran to Anko and said "ANKO-NEE-CHAN!"

She smiled and said "It's good to see you again Naruto-kun, and here I thought you forgot about me."

Naruto pouted and said "I would never do that Anko-nee."

Sarutobi chuckled at them and said "We'll be back in a while Anko-san."

He left the room as Omega kneeled down to Naruto and said "I'll be back outoto. I just need to beat some sense into some people, behave for Anko-san okay." he then stood up and looked at Anko with an emotionless face and said "If you hurt Naruto, I will break you." He left to follow the Hokage before Anko could say a word.

"What's up with him?" She thought out loud.

"That's my onii-san." Naruto said with pride.

"Really, why don't you tell me what happened today Naruto-kun."

(Scene Change: Council Chamber)

Omega knew that patience was a virtue. But the council of konogakure threw that out the window.

Once it was reviled that he attacked the villagers they began shouting, and when he explained that he did it to protect Naruto Uzumaki all hell broke loose.

It was then he was struck with an ingenious idea.

He walked to the center of the room and shouted "Let's put this to a vote. Those who wish against eliminating Naruto Uzumaki raise your hands."

The clan heads (the Uchiha included), the two elders and the hokage raised their hands.

"All for." He continued.

The entirety of the civilian council as well as Danzo raised their hands.

"Then my decision is clear." Omega finished, he then blurred in a way that was similar to the Fourth Hokage's ultimate technique.

No one had any chance to speak as Omega reappeared with his beam saber in Danzo's chest.

*THUD*

The others turned to see a civilian council member without his head.

*SPISH*

Another was bisected from shoulder to hip as his blood spilled from his torso.

One after another the council members that raised their hands to hurt Naruto fell dead until Danzo was the only one left.

"H-how?" The one eyed man asked, his vision wavering.

"You and the others that would volunteer to hurt Naruto were my greatest threats. Therefore I eliminated you and the others." Omega replied before bringing his blade up, slicing the man's head up the middle.

Omega repositioned himself in the middle of the room and said to the others left standing "Any objections?"

A woman with a feral appearance and red triangles was the first to speak "Kid you just accomplished in 15 seconds what I've wanted to do for 15 years. You have the Inuzuka's support."

Omega looked at the other clan heads and received nods of approval.

He turned to the Hokage and waited for a response.

"No objections." The Hokage said, the two elders nodding rapidly.

Nodding once Omega said "I want to make my actions clear. I will eliminate any and all threats towards Naruto Uzumaki."

He then clasped his hands together and said "Now then, next order of business. I motion that I be given guardian status to Naruto Uzumaki as his new older brother. All opposed."

No one raised their hands.

"I thought not." Omega said with a smirk.

(Scene Change: Hokage Tower)

We see Omega standing in front of the Hokage's desk signing a paper while Anko held a sleeping Naruto.

"There, now you are officially Omega Uzumaki." Sarutobi said with pride.

"Good. Now all we need are living arrangements." Omega said.

"I can help with that." Anko said "I have extra rooms in my apartment; you two wouldn't have much problems with other civilians if you stayed."

"Will you promise not to jump me in my sleep?" Omega asked with a smirk causing Anko to smirk as well and say "I make no promises."

"Then let's go." he said walking out the door with Anko following.

(Scene Change: Anko's Apartment)

Anko had given Naruto back to Omega during their walk to her apartment.

Once they were inside she said "There are four bedrooms, two on either side of the hallway. Mine is the second on the right."

Walking to the door she gave a good night before she disappeared behind it.

Taking the second on the left he entered it and saw a standard room.

He laid down Naruto before doing the same and closing his eyes.

He had a total of 5 seconds of sleep before he heard the cry of a baby.

(Scene Change: Forest Outside of Konoha)

Opening his eyes he saw that he was in a forest clearing.

Standing up he realized that he was in his 'Omega Zero' form.

Before he could ponder what happened he felt a ripple of power in the direction of his left.

Making his way to the source he found a red haired woman holding a small bundle while a black haired man in a face mask with red eyes was advancing towards her.

Not waiting to see what would happen Omega blurred in front of the man and grabbed his face with his right hand leaving the right eye exposed.

"Oh please." the man said with annoyance, although his voice was slightly muffled.

His iris began to spin as Omega quirked an eyebrow.

"Interesting trick you have." Omega said with annoyance causing the man's eye to widen.

"Here is mine" he continued as his O-knuckle activated and began siphoning the red eyed man's energy.

"Never." The man said while going through rapid hand signs, but before he could finish Omega grabbed his hands and began crushing them.

"I don't think so." Omega said as the man's red eye faded to black.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM MADARA UCHIHA! I AM UNDEFEATABLE!" He screamed as he attempted to break Omega's hold.

As Madara made his attempts Omega was gaining a plethora of information from the so called 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'.

Once he took all that made Madara a threat his own eyes turned into a mirror image of the 'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'.

He then said "Amateresu."

*FWOOSH*

Omega released the Uchiha as he was engulfed in black flames. He then pulled out his O-Saber and used another one of his attacks.

"HADANGEKI!"

The resulting energy wave sent the burning Uchiha through multiple trees as the flames continued to consume him.

"Burn in hell Madara, burn in hell." Omega said, his eyes reverting to normal.

*WAAH*

The sound grabbed His attention as he turned to see the woman attempting to soothe the child.

*SHHH* "There, there..." the woman said before she looked up to see Omega looking down upon her and her child.

But before she could say anything he crouched down and had one of his hair strands stroke the boy's cheek causing him to stare at it with awe. "There's no reason to cry little one." Omega cooed while making his hair strand wave in front of the small child. The boy then wasted no time to grab the strand and chew on it. Chuckling, Omega asked "What is his name?" "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The woman said with pride. "And you are?" "Kushina Uzumaki." she said firmly.

*KA-BOOM* Omega and Kushina turned to see a Giant toad and a Nine-tailed Fox battling in the distance.

"Minato..." Kushina said with worry. Naruto had fallen asleep by now and released Omega's hair. Standing up he said "I'll lend my power to assist him but I am unsure if my success can be guaranteed."

He then blurred out of sight, leaving Kushina and Naruto alone.

(Scene Change: Battlefield)

Minato Namikaze had summoned the boss toad Gamabunta in order to prevent the fox from getting any closer to the village. Unfortunately it wasn't working too well.

"We can't handle another blast like that."

"Well what do you want ME to do about it?"

They were interrupted by the sound of another energy ball forming.

"HERE IT COMES!" said the Hokage, both himself and the toad braced themselves for impact.

The fox fired the beam toward the two but before it could hit a pillar of white energy intercepted it. When it dissipated a large armored figure stood in its place. (The 'Default' Omega form MMZ3) It turned to the two of them and said "I shall lend my power." its 'hair' then split into 5 separate strands as he turned to his opponent.

The fox merely roared as it leapt to pounce its new opponent. It was then that Omega learned two things. One, this fox could jump unnaturally high. Two, it was a she. 'Just great...' Omega mentally deadpanned as he caught the fox and shoved her back. Getting back up the fox merely shook her head and fired another beam. Blocking it Omega realized that the weak shot was enough to create a few cracks in his armor. 'So level 5 is weak to the nine tails. This helps my plan' He thought as he ran towards the fox and punching her across the face.

As the two were trading blow for blow Minato was looking with a slack-jawed expression.

"SNAP OUT OF IT KID!" the toad boss yelled "Can't you see that he is having as hard a time as we did?"

Snapping out of his stupor Minato saw that he was right. Even though the two giants seemed evenly matched the fox was dealing out more punishment than the armored titan. "Your right Gamabunta-san. It seems that I still need to perform the jutsu."

Once the two giants were grappling to throw each other Minato teleported to the white armored titan and said "I'm going to work on a way to seal the fox! Can you keep it distracted a little longer?"

Omega grunted out "HURRY!" before pushing the fox back.

In a few minutes Minato reappeared on Gamabunta's head and shouted "WHEN I GIVE YOU THE SIGNAL, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He then placed what he was holding down as he rapidly began a long series of hand signs.

"NOW!" Omega complied and leapt away from the fox.

A bright light had flashed as whatever jutsu Minato Used took place.

When the light dissipated Omega only heard the sound of a baby crying.

Making his way to the toad he saw Minato was still and a small bundle with yellow hair was crying.

"You need to take them off me. I don't think I can stay much longer." The toad grunted out.

Omega complied and grabbed both of them with his hair strands.

Once he did the toad disappeared in a burst of smoke leaving Omega with a dead man and a newborn baby. He made his way to the wall where a similar face was waiting for him.

Sarutobi was waiting for the giant to strike or attack in some way. Instead it lowered its 'hair' and set down a dead Minato while holding a sleeping Naruto in front of him. Once the old man took the boy Omega declared "I SHALL RETURN IN TWELVE YEARS TIME WHEN YOU HOLD THE CHUNIN EXAMS IN YOUR VILLAGE. THE CONDITION OF THE BOY WILL DETERMINE YOUR FATE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" once he finished Omega began to slowly fade. Sarutobi nodded, not trusting his voice. "THEN I TAKE MY LEAVE." Omega said before he blacked out and completely faded away.

(Scene Change: Anko's Apartment)

Omega opened his eyes to see the same apartment that he fell asleep in. He looked to his right and saw Naruto sleeping peacefully. Getting up he silently made his way to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw that he was in his civilian form.

'Was it a dream?' Omega thought to himself.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he attempted to activate the Sharingan that he acquired. When he opened his eyes he saw an exact replica of the eyes he saw before.

'If I have altered the past' he thought while deactivating the eyes 'then why hasn't anything changed?' Gripping the sink his energy began to flare. 'That woman' he mentally concluded 'she abandoned him.'

It was then that Anko burst through the door with a kunai.

"What's going on?"

"My apologies, I began thinking about what the villagers have done to my little brother."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you got up the Hokage sent a summons to you about taking the jounin test."

Nodding Omega said "Alright I'll be on my way. Just let me wake up Naruto."

(Story End)

**A/N: So Omega has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With this in mind you know that he is going to fight an Uchiha. Remember that writing reviews gives me more ideas. Read and Review in good health.**


	3. Chapter 3

Omega Zero the Ten Tailed Demon

**A/N: There is no excuse for a late chapter. There is only hope that readers will enjoy it.**

Chapter 3: A New Order

(Chapter Begin, Scene Change: In front of the Hokage tower)

Omega had told Naruto that he would need to behave for his 'Auntie Anko', to which the woman tried to strangle him before he left.

Once he had made his way towards the tower he noticed that many of the building seemed that they were around longer or that some buildings that were burned to a crisp were standing as if nothing happened to them.

'So I did change the past.' He thought as he reached his destination. Omega quirked an eyebrow at sight of the Hokage exiting the tower.

"You wanted to meet me outside Sarutobi-san?" Omega asked curiously.

Lifting his head in surprise, the Hokage saw Omega standing in front of him.

"Ah Uzumaki-san. I had called you in preparation for your Jounin test but some important matters that require my presence had came up." he said, walking past him.

"What KIND of important matters?" Omega asked as he followed the kage.

Somehow knowing that trying to keep Omega from following him would be pointless he said "Well after your... 'Stunt', the other day, we found that Danzo had been continuing an organization known as 'ROOT' under our noses. And now that they know that their master had been silenced they tried to commit suicide and destroy any information of their previous actions. It was pure luck that we were able to catch so many."

"And you're going to determine their fate?" Omega asked, making Sarutobi nod.

"Since I was the one who killed Danzo, I should be the one to talk to them." Omega stated.

"I can't guarantee your safety if you do." Sarutobi replied.

With a chuckle and a smirk Omega said "I think you should be more worried about them." leaving the Hokage confused.

(Scene Change: Outside of Root Anbu holding cell)

"So they're in here?" Omega asked as the two reached the room, the guards moving aside for them.

"Yes, now I advise caution; although chakra restraints have been tied on do not underestimate them." the elderly kage warned before motioning the guards to let Omega through.

"Noted." Omega replied as he steeled his features into an impassive face.

Entering the room; Omega found around thirty men and women on their knees with glowing ropes binding their wrists and ankles behind them.

"So this is 'Root'?" Omega said aloud making the others look at him "Funny, I expected a bit more from a Cyclops, then again he DID go down in one hit."

While many didn't react, some lowered their heads in shame while a few looked at him with rage once they realized that it was Omega who killed their previous leader.

Walking to a woman who had her head down; Omega kneeled, cupped her chin and raised her head.

"Seeing how I'm feeling generous I'll give you a choice; you can die to be with your former master, OR, you can join me and live for a reason." Omega offered

"WE WOULD SOONER DIE THAN OBEY YOU!" a voice shouted out.

Turning towards the right he saw a man glaring at him while the others around him leaned away from him.

Getting up and walking towards him, Omega stood in front of the root Anbu and said "And by 'we' you mean you."

"I MEAN that none of us would follow you, we would sooner DIE than betray Leader-sama." The man retorted.

"Really?" Omega asked before looking around "That's not what I see."

Looking for himself the man saw the other members looking away from him as if they were trying to ignore him or looking at him with shock.

"You would betray Leader-sama for his KILLER?!" The man shouted/asked.

"Whether or not they will follow me is their choice." Omega said, crossing his arms "The question is whether or not YOU will follow me."

"NEVER."

"...Really?" Omega asked, closing his eyes "Not even for all the power and wealth I offer?"

"Not even if you brought Leader-sama BACK!" The man retorted.

"Very well..." Omega said, snapping his eyes open to reveal his E.M.S***** and send the man into a genjutsu. "Pro**ceed..."** he then activated his saber and raised it above his head as his voice deepened to a rumble **"On your way to Oblivion."**** Before bringing his saber down.

*FISS-SPLURT-THUMP*

Omega had sliced the man in two.

Regaining his composure and clearing his throat, Omega went back to the woman; his E.M.S still activated, and said "In his arrogance he chose death. What will you choose?"

The woman looked up into Omega's eyes and saw him as she did Danzo when he (Ironically) picked her off the streets when she was a young orphan. She then bowed her head and replied "I will follow you, Leader-sama."

"... Excellent." Omega said with a small smirk. Placing his palm on her collar he activated his O-knuckle. To the woman's credit all she did was close her eyes and whimper. When Omega removed his hand his symbol could be seen on her collar.

Cutting her binds, Omega helped her stand before moving to the next 'root' Anbu.

(Scene Change: Outside the room)

Outside the cell, Sarutobi stood nervously. With the room having a seal to prevent outsiders from eavesdropping he couldn't tell what was happening in the room.

Until the door opened allowing Omega and his new Anbu to step outside.

"Omega... what?" the Hokage attempted to ask.

"I felt that I needed a... team of my own. Danzo is dead so it is only logical that I take command of his troops." Omega replied.

Locking gazes on one another, Omega and Sarutobi entered a staring contest of sorts before sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You do realize the amount of paperwork I'll need to do don't you?" he asked.

Placing a hand on Sarutobi's shoulder Omega said "Some sacrifices need to be made."

The kage drooped his head and sighed before leading the way back to his office.

(Scene Change: Outside the Hokage's office.)

After signing some documents and placing an order for a large quantity of Anbu masks, Omega stood in front of the Hokage.

"I believe you had summoned me for a mission."

"Yes," Sarutobi nodded "The Kazekage had sent a scroll asking a representative to finalize the new treaty we agreed upon; however one of the stipulations was to spend the rest of the day with his youngest son."

Omega looked at him with a flat look and a quirked eye brow.

"Like Naruto, the Kazekage youngest son also has a demon sealed within him. Unfortunately the sealing process was imperfect, leaving the boy unstable. I was planning on sending back the scroll back, but with you here I might be able to complete the treaty." looking back up at Omega, Sarutobi was surprised to see him with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, thinking about what he told him.

Opening his eyes Omega stood and said "I accept the mission." he then turned to leave and took two steps before turning back "By the way, do you have my Anbu masks ready?"

"Yes, they've been sent to your squad's barracks. There is also another one for you if you want it." Sarutobi replied as he gave him the mask and the mission scroll.

Taking the mask Omega saw the smooth and flat surface of the mask adorned with a large "Omega" symbol.

"I'll be back within a week." Omega said before leaving.

(Scene Change: Konoha Park)

After leaving Omega found that Naruto left the apartment while he was gone. With a little searching Omega found him alone at a swing set all alone.

Stealthily walking up behind Naruto Omega crouched and asked "Miss me outoto?"

Turning and seeing his brother Naruto glomp-huged him and squealed "ANIKI!"

Looking up at him with a pout Naruto asked "What took you so long?"

"Why don't I show you?" Omega replied before snapping his fingers, summoning five Anbu in "Omega" masks.

Naruto shrunk behind Omega as he didn't know these Anbu.

"Naruto, these Anbu are part of my 'Omega Squadron', and they'll be taking care of you while I'm away on missions like the one I'm going to now." moting to one of them an Anbu moved closer, ironically this Anbu was the first Anbu who accepted Omega's offer before. "Naruto meet Hitomi. Hitomi this is Naruto."

"It is an honor to meet you Naruto-san." She said.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi-chan." Naruto replied.

"Now behave for Hitomi while I talk to the others Naruto." Omega said as he gestured the other Anbu to the side.

"Now you listen to me. I don't care how skilled you are, I don't care what position you were before. While I'm away from Naruto you WILL watch him and ensure his safety. If he calls for help you go to him and protect him; if he is being harassed you will step forward and stop the instigators. I want an Anbu near him to show that he is NOT alone and at LEAST five others hidden in case of an emergency. If I return and find him harmed in any way; NO ONE, not even kami, will save you from my wrath. Do you understand me?" Omega explained/asked.

"Hai Leader-sama." the group responded with a solid nod.

"Good. Now I'll be bringing back Hitomi so you can relay the orders to her. Once you do, send her back to me and go relay the orders to the rest of the squad." Omega said.

Motioning Hitomi to go to the other Anbu Omega moved back to Naruto.

"Now Naruto, I'll be gone for a while. And while I'm gone these Anbu will take care of you, if you EVER need help just call out for them, they'll protect you." Omega said ruffling Naruto hair.

"Ok onii-san." Naruto said as he gave one last hug to Omega.

Hitomi then returned as Omega stood up. Once close enough Naruto held her hand as he looked at omega sadly.

"Bye onii-san." Naruto said depressed.

"I'll be back soon outoto." Omega replied before vanishing in a blur.

Naruto looked at the floor and rubbed his eye, sniffling a few times.

"Is there anything you would like to do Naruto?" Hitomi asked.

"Well... would you like to get some ramen?" Naruto cutely asked.

"I've never had ramen." she replied.

"NEVER HAD RAMEN?!" Naruto asked in shock before pulling her along "We need to get you some ichiraku's ramen right away."

(Chapter End)

**A/N: I apologize for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***E.M.S will stand for Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and I will not repeat myself any more.**

****The same character who said this was voiced by Orson Welles.**


End file.
